I Love YouDaddy!
by Rinfan24
Summary: Another FatherDaughter story for Rin and Sesshomaru


**Made by: Rinfan24**

**DISCLAIMER:** tear this is so hard to say...I don't own InuYasha or the characters in it.

**Summary:** Rin wakes up in the middle of the night to a horrible thunderstorm. I know Sesshomaru is a little out of character, but hey...LIVE WITH IT! heehee

I Love You, Daddy!!

The lightning stikes and the thunder roars through the deep halls of the demon lord's castle. Sesshomaru was asleep in his room, when the sounds of little footsteps entering his room woke him up. He opened his eyes to find little Rin standing beside his bed. Sesshomaru sat up, yawned, and looked over at her with curiosity and then concern.

"What's wrong Rin? Why are you out of bed?"

From the look on her face, he could tell that she had been crying. At that moment a giant flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder sent the little girl running into Sesshomarus lap. She held on to him Crying...

"I'M SCARED LORD SESSHOMARU!"

It dawned onto him that his little Rin was terrified of Thunderstorms. _'How could this little human not fear demons, but fear a mere thunderstorm? I guess that this is just one of the joys of parenting.'_ He looked down to find the little girl holding on to him for dear life. He felt a sharp pain in his heart..._'What's this?'_ He actually felt pity for the human in his lap. He needed to know what frightened her so much.

"Rin, why do you fear thunderstorms?"

She looked up at her father figure with those big, brown eyes. She sniffled from crying so much.

"I don't know, they're just scary. It's dark in my room so when lightning flashes it sends scary shadows of wolfs on my wall. And the thunder is so loud that it shakes the castle walls, like bandits were trying to break into the castle and..."

"Shh...It's ok Rin. You're safe now." he said in a soft voice. He was cradling her like an infant. He didn't like to see his little girl so scared. _'She has go to get some sleep'_ Sesshomaru knew that if Rin didn't get her sleep, then she would be one cranky girl.

"Rin, you know that you have to go back to bed and get some sleep."

The little girl looked up at Sesshomaru with a terrified look. She didn't want to go back to such a scary place.

"I don't want to go back to my bed! Can't I stay in here with you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked up at him with those darn puppy eyes. Sesshomaru had to turn away so that he wouldn't fall for her puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Rin, but thats not an option. You have to sleep in your own room." Another flash of lightning and Rin, once again, hugged Sesshomaru in fear. Sesshomaru sighed, _'This is going to be a long night.'_ He got an idea...

"Rin, I'll walk with you to your room and show you that there's nothing to fear."

She looked up at him and gave Sesshomaru her biggest, sweetist smile ever. "THANK YOU LORD SESSHOMARU!!" Holding on to his hand, Rin and Sesshomaru walked down the dark hallways. Still very scared of the storm. They finally reached her room and Sesshomaru tucked Rin into bed. He could still sense that she was scared.

"Rin, you should not be afraid of thunderstorms." He said looking down at her.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He then remembered a story that his mom told him about thunderstorms. He looked down at Rin and gave a slight...smile.

"Because, thunderstorms are nothing but Angels playing tag." Rin looked quite amused.

"Really?" She smiled and looked towards the window.

"Thats right. there is lightning and thunder because the angels tagged one another."

There was another flash of lightning and Sesshomaru was afraid that Rin would jump in his lap again. Much to his surprise, she didn't move an inch, she just sat there and giggled.

"I guess an angel was tagged." She smiled to Lord Sesshomaru. He was fighting a smile, but couldn't hold it in, it was impossible to avoid.

"I guess so. Now, get some sleep Rin." Sesshomaru tucked her under the covers, got up and started for the door, but before he could reach it he heard Rin mumble something, "Good night...Daddy. I love you." Sesshomaru stopped, _'What did she call me?'_ he thought, but while feeling shocked...he felt something else. He felt a warm feeling in his heart.

He turned toward the sleeping Rin. He knelt down beside her and did something that shocked himself. He bent down and kissed Rin on the forehead.

"Good knight...My Daughter."

* * *

**(Aww... now y'all can't say that wasn't cute!. Sorry if the ending was a little short. My Daddy used to tell me that the Angels were Bowling, but I don't think that they bowled back then so I changed it to them playing tag)**


End file.
